A Warden's Life
by GadzooksTD
Summary: When Elexiron's some what peaceful life in the Allienage is turned around, he sets out to become a Grey Warden, unknown of what dangers lie ahead of him


It started like any other day in the Allienage, with my cousin waking me with threats of cold water being tossed at me. I grumbled and opened my eyes before slowly sitting up, looking up at where she stood, grinning at me. "Time to get up cousin, did you forget what day it is?"

"No, I didn't…" Although I wish I had… Or was anywhere but here.

"You should get ready to go, I hear your betrothed is quite a match for you." She giggled.

"I've told you many a time before cousin, I don't wish to get married." I replied, slowly getting to my feet and yawning while I stretched my arms above my body. "Did you see this as another excuse to get drunk?" I asked, looking at her when I noticed the faint smell of alcohol, I wasn't fond of that stuff.

She pouted and then slapped my shoulder playfully. "I am not drunk. Although you should get ready for your big day." She wagged a finger at me like she was scolding me but the playful look was there in her eyes before she turned and left the room.

Sighing I walked over to the trunk and opened before picking up the wedding clothes I had been given to wear for the event, not that they were much better looking than my normal clothes. Once clothed I walked out into the main room where my father was waiting for me, which can't have been a good sign.

"It wasn't-" I didn't get a chance to finish as he held up his hand, silencing me instantly.

"Son," He paused, watching me intently. "I am proud of you, and if your mother were here, she would be just as proud of you, Maker watch over her." He turned and picked up something from an open trunk. "Here, these are for you. You're mother made them for you." He handed me a pair of exquisitely made leather boots, which I instantly traded for the ones I was wearing.

He then handed me a small hunting knife which I took, looking it over before attaching it to my belt. "Father? Is everything alright?" I asked, looking up at him once the knife was securely fastened on my belt.

"Yes, everything is fine. Now, go out there and meet your bride, I'll join you in a few minutes for the ceremony." He replied, giving a sad smile as he watched me go to the door. I gave him a small wave before leaving the building, letting out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Okay, so now I had to find this lady who I was supposed to marry, but instead I spotted a couple of humans, guards from the Arl's home poking around again. I scowled and marched over to where they were harassing a younger elf. "What are you shem doing here in our home?" I snarled at them, my eyes showing the hatred I felt for the humans.

One of them looked frightened but the other just glared at me, his eyes narrowing from under his helm. "Get out of here knife ears, or we'll send you to the prison, I'm sure you'd love a stay there." The confident man spat, but his eyes betrayed some of the fear he held. I quickly pressed the advantage, getting up and close and personal, my face only inches from his. My dark blue eyes bored into his brown eyes and I let out a soft growling sound. "Leave, now Shem. And nothing will befall you."

A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face, he glanced at his companion before they turn and ran to join the Arl's son, who had another guard with him, probably the rest of his escort. I growled and glared at them, making sure they knew how much I hated their asses.

They eventually left the town, not before the Arl's son was hit in the face with a bottle, he was out cold and the guards carried him off, one of them shouting something about consequences that were going to follow this. I didn't care at the time, but I really wish I had when I look back on what happened.

I eventually found my betrothed, while my best friend was more than happy with the marriages than I was, he had at least gotten lucky. His lady to be was a beautiful looking Elf who would be an amazing wife to be. Mine on the other hand… I was really considering just up and bailing on the wedding right now. She was pretty, nice figure and attractive features, but her personality just too much like my own and I instantly knew that we could clash heads a lot if we were to be wed.

Just before the wedding I noticed another human, this one was talking with the elder however, which struck me as odd. He was dressed in armour and carried a large broad sword on his back as well as a shield. I walked over to see what was going on, having had enough humans to last the rest of the day.

When I got closer, the human looked at me and smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling with humour, or was it something else? I scowled a little and looked away from him, turning to the elder. "What is this human doing here?"

"I am here on business young elf." The human replied, stroking his short beard. "I am Duncan, a Grey Warden." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I hear you are skilled with a blade."

"Where did you here that?" I scowled, my eyes narrowing. Elves were forbidden to wield weapons in the Allienage, let alone own or know how to use them. My mother had taught me before she passed away some winters ago.

"It does not matter, we can discuss this later… I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have your name." Duncan said, smiling softly.

"It's Elexiron." I replied bluntly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for a wedding." And with that, I turned and walked away, over to the stage near the great tree where my wife to be was waiting to be wed to me, there was already a small crowd of elves gathered around the stage to celebrate with us.

I went and stood in the right spot and took a deep breath as a cleric began a blessing for the couples. As I was waiting for the cleric to finish with the blessing, which was my last opportunity to run away, the Arl's son and a lot more men than before turned up, causing everyone to become still and quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" The man snickered, his men moving and grabbing a few female elves. "We were having a party and were in need of a few female guests." He said, gesturing for his men to grab the brides.

"This is a wedding!" The cleric cried out before she was struck over the head by a guard and she crumpled to the ground before he picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. "Is it now?" The Arl's son replied to the unconscious woman. "Pity, for them. One of you, grab the wench who hit me with the bottle." He said when he spotted my cousin in the crowd. She turned to flee but was grabbed by one of the burly guards.

I couldn't take any more of this, I leapt off the stage and onto one of the guards, causing him to drop to the ground with the sudden addition of my weight to his back. I was about to knock him out with a hard punch to face when I heard and felt a solid thwack to the back of my skull. I fell off of the guard and crumpled to the ground, my vision growing dark.

When I came to the elder and Duncan were talking in hushed tones while my best friend was sitting nearby, a large bruise on his face. I groaned as I tried to sit up too quickly, my head spinning a little from the sudden shift in position. But the men heard and looked in my direction, my friend helping me back up and onto my feet.

"Welcome back Elexiron." The elder said, speaking softly.

"Where are the women?" I asked as everything came flooding back to me, the Arl's son, the guards, my cousin, the cleric. Oh Maker I hope they are alright.

"Still at the Arl's estate I'm afraid." Duncan said, replying to my question.

I managed to get up onto my feet, the back of my head pounding. "We have to go rescue them." An unholy fire of rage and disgust raged in my body and I was ready to act upon it.

Duncan looked at the elder and then back at me. "While I cannot help, I can give you so gear that will make your rescue mission a little easier to pull off." He undid the buckle on a belt and handed me the sheath of the longsword that he had been carrying. I took it and my eyes widened in surprise, it was heavier than I thought.

He then handed my friend a bow and a quiver of arrows and wished us luck as he two of us walked towards the doors that led from the Allienage and to the Arl's estate. Shit was about to get very real.

A fellow elf who worked as a servant for the Arl let us in by the servants' door, leaving quickly so that he wouldn't be accused of helping intruders. Once inside we began to make our way through the keep. It quickly turned very bloody when the guards attacked us, I was able to hold my own but my friend was absolutely useless, but he managed to not kill me with his arrows, he even managed to hit a guard.

After taking out almost all the guards, we came to the bedroom of the son, and I could hear some shouting from inside, I took a deep breath to steal myself before I kicked the door open, yelling loudly. "Ar tu na'din!" The men who with him quickly sprang into action, drawing swords and meeting me in a three on one fight, which I quickly won.

The Arl's son then attacked me with his sword and I fought back, exchanging many blows with him until I knocked the blade from his hand, the tip of my sword pointed at his throat. "Any last words, shem?" I spat, glaring at him.

"I have a fe-" He never finished his sentence as I separate his head clean from his body, watching as it crumpled to the ground to join the already growing pool of blood that was there.

We quickly got the women and then got out of there. I found out the cleric had been killed in an attempt to escape and a few of the other women had been rapped. I was infuriated and disgusted, and for good reason. They didn't ask any questions about why I was covered in blood and carrying a sword, but I suspected that they knew what I had done.

When we returned to the Allienage, the women all went to my cousins home, where they tended to their wounds. I watched them go and then looked at Duncan who had come over when I was distracted.

"So, how did it go?" He asked, noticing my blood stained clothes.

"That bastard is dead, that's what." I replied, still very angry at what the humans had done.

"Well, what will you do now? The city guard will be after you as soon as they find the murdered man." Duncan replied, mater of factly like he knew everything.

"I'll leave the city, maybe join the Dalish." I replied, my anger fading to concern, and something else, something I didn't know what it was. "I could live in the forest."

"Or you could join me, become a Grey Warden." Duncan said, cutting through my thoughts. "The Warden's conscription would protect you from the guards."

I was about to reply when a group of guards turned up, the leader walking over to our little group. "I request to speak with your elder, elf." He said, speaking normally.

"What can I help you with sir?" The elder replied, stepping towards the human, his grey eyes showing no signs of fear.

"The Arl's son was murdered and we are looking for his killer." The man replied, glancing at my blood stained clothes.

There was a tense silence for a good few moments before someone cried out that I had done it, and I looked shocked, how dare they betray one of their own!

The guard looked at me, nodding slowly. "I'm going to have to bring you to the dungeons son." He said. "If you come quietly you won't be hurt."

I growled and reached over my shoulder, grabbing the hilt of my sword. "Fat chance of that, shem!" I spat, about to draw the sword before Duncan sat his hand on my shoulder.

"I invoke the right of the warden's conscription, this one is to come with me." Duncan said, glancing at me with twinkling eyes before looking back at the guard.

"Very well then Warden, you must have that elf out of the city by night fall or he will be thrown in the dungeon." He then looked at my friend who was standing beside me and still clutching the bow, there was blood on his clothes. "You were an associate, weren't you?" The elf hesitated before nodding, his eyes showing fear.

"Then I will be throwing you into the dungeons." He grabbed the elf's shoulder firmly in his hand and began to lead him away.

I growled and began to surge forward to protect my friend but Duncan just pulled me back. "Why didn't you save him?!" I yelled at the human.

"The conscription only allows me to take one with me. Now gather your things and say your goodbyes, we leave as soon as you are ready."

I sighed and went and did as asked, hugging my father and cousin goodbye before leaving the city of Denerim with Duncan. It would be a long time before I ever went back home.


End file.
